Generally a planetary coiler is characterized by having a rotary, circular, stabilizing plate member provided with an eccentric opening therein within which a rotary coiler member is positioned for rotation therein. Typical planetary coilers of this type are disclosed in various prior art United States patents, such as Carmichael et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,338, Varga U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,703, Whitehurst U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,775 and Caldwell et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,340, for example. However, there are various drawbacks in known prior art planetary coilers, among which is the substantial weight and consequent inertia of the rotary stabilizing plate member and the coiler member being such as to require substantial energy in order to rotate such members relative to each other. Accordingly, it has been the more general practice heretofore to provide a large and relatively heavy and expensive ring gear of about the same diameter as, and positioned axially of, the stabilizing plate member, or to provide the periphery of the stabilizing plate member with gear teeth therearound, for engagement by a driven pinion for rotating the stabilizing plate member, along with other gearing cooperating with the driven pinion for rotating the coiler member and moving the same in an orbital path, generally as disclosed in the aforementioned Carmichael et al, Varga and Whitehurst patents.
As an alternative to the use of gears or gear teeth around the stabilizing plate member of a planetary coiler, an arrangement of grooved pulleys and endless pliable belts has been proposed, such as that disclosed in the aforementioned Caldwell et al patent. Such pulleys are quite large and heavy and are supported upon the coiler member; i.e., the larger of the pulleys is of about the same diameter as the coiler member, with the weight of the coiler member and its pulleys being supported upon the rotary stabilizing plate member.